Christmas proposal
by Beautiful Storm Munroe
Summary: Holiday material. It's Christmas and Logan wants to give Storm the best gift he could ever give her. But with her first marriage ending badly, will she accept?
1. Chapter 1

Storm was passed out on the couch when Logan walked in through the door. It was about four o'clock in the morning; only about another two hours before the kids start screaming it's Christmas. Better hide his gift to her now before someone catches him.

He found a spot in the bookcase where no one would ever look. "What are you doing?" someone behind him asked. Logan looked to see Laura Tinney, aka Talon or X-23- as she was most commonly known as. She was home for the holidays from the Avengers academy, which Logan was more than happy with.

"Nothin'," Logan replied.

"Really?" Laura said, crossing her arms. "Then why is there a velvet box-"

"Ssssssshhhhhhh!" he hissed, watching as Storm stirred, but thankfully didn't wake up. "I don't want her ta know about the box. I'm gonna propose ta her later tonight, if I can get her alone. Think ya could keep that quiet fer me?"

"Sure," Laura replied. "I got no objections, being your daughter and all. You deserve her as much as she deserves you."

"Thanks, X."


	2. Chapter 2

Logan walked right back into the rec room where Storm was an hour later. She looked too beautiful to disturb, but if he wanted to spend some time with her, he was gonna have to. He started to wake her by kissing her cheek and brushing some hair out of her face.

Storm stirred as she smiled and slowly woke up. "Hey," she whispered.

"Hey, darlin'," he whispered right back.

"What time is it?"

"Five, but the kids will be up in about an hour, and I thought I could spend some time together."

Storm chuckled and kissed him gently. He deepened the kiss, and things were starting to get a little heated; but, Storm gently pushed against his chest to tell him that they should stop. She could hear the kids rustling to get out of bed and the movements in the air told her they were coming down.

CP

Several hours later, after everyone had opened their gifts, the spread out all over the mansion. Logan found her on the couch again, worn out by everything that had been happening. "Darlin'," he whispered, shaking her shoulder.

Her eyes fluttered open, and she smiled when she saw Logan. "Been wantin' ta give ya somethin'." he said as she sat up to make room for him. He brought out a large velvet box with a black ribbon on top.

She opened it to reveal a triple pendant with a sapphire in the middle and rubies on either side. "It's beautiful..." she whispered. Logan motioned for her to turn. She obliged, and he put the necklace on her.

"There's more," he whispered in her ear. He got up, offering his hand to her, which she accepted, and lead her outside.

"There's nothing else that you can give me that would make me happier than what I am now," Storm said, as Logan stopped. "You being here with me is more than enough."

"I think there's one more thing, darlin', that would make you happier," Logan replied. "'Ro, you an' I have had rough times, but we always patch up. in the end. Fer many years now, you've been the closest thing ta a 'best friend' that I've ever had; and I was too blind ta see what could have been. I know what I want is ta be with ya for eternity. What I'm tryin' ta say is..." he bent down on one knee, pulling out a small velvet box, and opened it to reveal a small diamond ring. "Ororo Munroe- Storm- will ya marry me?"

Storm's hand covered her gaping mouth, as tears filled her eyes. Memories of her first marriage flashed into her mind, making her hesitate. Then she nodded, hesitantly at first, but firmly after pushing those other thoughts to the back of her mind. "Yes."

Logan slid the ring on her finger, hugged her tightly, and swung her around once.


	3. Chapter 3

Laura had watched the entire thing, and had her boyfriend, Hellion, help her poke out the mistletoe over their heads.

CP

There was a loud cheer as the couple sealed it with a kiss. They looked up to see several of the kids at the windows. "I thought you were gonna keep this quiet?" Logan said with a menacing glare at Laura.

"I did," Laura replied. "But i had to tell Hellion, and then the news spread so quickly..."

"And let's not forget about the mistletoe!" Kitty Pryde called.

The couple looked up, Storm chuckled, while Logan slid out his claws with a _SNIKT_! Everyone left then, leaving Storm and Logan alone. _SNAKT! _"Now, where were we?" he asked, brushing back some of Storm's hair.

Storm chuckled. "Here." She leaned forward and kissed him gently; he deepened it into eternity.

**A/N: sorry for the short chapters. It was meant to be short and sweet. I'm thinking about combining chapter two and three together.**


End file.
